


Baby Talk

by klutzy_girl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Babies, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Christopher is delighted when Buck and Eddie bring home the baby sister he begged them for.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 277





	Baby Talk

When Christopher started begging Eddie and Buck for a sibling, they discussed it for days - amongst themselves and with their family, to gauge their opinions. And now fourteen months later, they were bringing home their long-awaited second child. Christopher vibrated with excitement as he waited for the three of them to walk through the door. “I’m holding her first,” he solemnly informed Maddie. 

She grinned at him. “We may have to fight for her,” she teased. She couldn’t wait to meet her newborn niece, had been impatient for months to do so. Christopher was right there with her, however, and she couldn’t blame him for it. 

“I see Eddie’s truck!” an excited Athena called, silencing everybody and their various conversations. 

The journey from the car to the door seemed to take forever for everybody inside waiting for them and they all tried to stay quiet when the three of them stepped in. “You guys all seem pretty excited,” Buck observed with a grin on his face as he set the carseat down. 

“You waiting for something?” Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at the looks on their family’s faces.

Trying to be quiet, Christopher tiptoed over to them and sat down in a chair. “Can I hold her? Please?”

“Of course you can, buddy,” Buck assured him. He scooped the baby up and gently handed her over to her big brother.

Christopher gaped at her. “Hi. I’m your big brother, and I’m going to take care of you,” he vowed. She was so tiny he couldn’t believe it, despite the fact that he had held Hen and Karen’s daughter when she was a newborn. Somehow, this was different. This was the younger sister he had begged for and couldn’t believe was finally here. He bit his lip as tears welled up. “I love you,” he whispered.

Buck and Eddie had to turn around for about thirty seconds to pull themselves together. “Can I hold my niece now or are you just stealing her forever?” Maddie questioned.

“I’m stealing her,” Christopher declared.

Maddie huffed in fake outrage. “Fine. Kidnap her all you want.”

“You do need to let the others hold her, bud. They want to meet her too,” Eddie told him. 

“Just a little while longer.” He didn’t want to let go and nobody had the heart to take his sister away from him.

“You did two good.” Athena nodded at them in approval from over Bobby’s shoulder.

“Congratulations again, you three. She seems perfect.” Bobby couldn’t wait to get his hands on her either but he was willing to wait his turn. 

“She’s almost as cute as Penny was.” Hen’s grin gave her away, though. Karen laughed and playfully tapped her wife.

“Okay, she’s my niece too. Can I hold her after Maddie? Or does someone else get a turn first?” Chimney also couldn’t wait to see her and check her over.

“Are you ever going to give us a name?” Maddie whined upon realizing they still hadn’t told them yet.

“Patience,” sing-songed Buck.

Eddie chuckled and kissed him. “Troll.”

“Hey, you’re a troll too,” Buck retorted after kissing him back. 

When the baby began to cry, the panicked look on Christopher’s face made everyone laugh. Eddie quickly scooped his daughter out of her big brother’s arms. “She’s just hungry, bud. It’s nothing you did.”

Maddie held the baby and tried to calm her down while Eddie and Buck frantically tried getting a bottle ready. “Calm down, it’s not the end of the world. She can wait a few minutes and isn’t going to starve.” Athena shook her head in amusement at the two of them. She turned to face Christopher. “Chris, make sure your dads don’t work themselves up, okay? Can you do that?”

He nodded. “Yes!”

“Good. They’re going to need your help in that department.” Bobby winked at the boy and they both laughed.

“You’re fine, baby girl. Your daddies are getting your bottle,” Maddie tried to soothe her crying niece.

When the bottle was ready, Eddie picked her up and began feeding her, despite Maddie’s protests that she could do it. “So, you ready to finally hear her name?” Buck asked.

Maddie glared at her brother. “If you don’t tell me in the next sixty seconds…,” she threatened.

“Patience, Maddie, patience.”

“Evan!” 

“Put her out of her misery already,” Eddie told him.

“Maddie Buckley - and everybody else, I guess - meet Madeline Lola Buckley-Diaz,” Buck announced, waiting for her reaction. 

They could hear a pin drop. Maddie’s eyes widened before she gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. “You named her after me?” 

Buck nodded. “You’re my big sister, and I love you. Eddie and I have talked about this for months, and naming her after you just felt right. However, you obviously you took the only good nickname,” he teased.

Maddie rolled her eyes but the tears rolling down her face betrayed her. “So you’re calling her by her full name?” she guessed.

Eddie shook his head. “We’re calling her by her middle name. Lola was another name we loved - and one of Christopher’s suggestions.”

“It’s a really pretty name,” Christopher interjected.

“It is. Thank you,” Maddie choked out. She hugged Buck and then gently tapped Eddie’s shoulder so she didn’t startle Lola. She looked down at her niece. “Nice to officially meet you, Lola. Wear our name proudly, okay?” She kissed her forehead and then went back to Chimney’s side. 

After Lola ate and was burped, she was passed around by her various family members. “Almost makes me want another one but we’re good with two,” Hen said after handing her over to Bobby.

Karen snorted. “Two is definitely enough. We can baby-sit if we get the urge to have another baby.” 

“That’s what we do.” Athena smirked at them.

“And it works for you?” Karen pressed.

“Absolutely,” Bobby answered after cooing at Lola, his pseudo-granddaughter. He valiantly tried to get Buck to stop referring to him as the baby’s granddaughter early on but nothing worked and he gave up. He didn’t mind, though, and already loved this kid. He was honored to be her surrogate grandfather (although Athena insisted she was too young to be a grandmother and told them off every chance she got. She’d likely stop that now that Lola was finally here). 

“Good.” Karen sighed and leaned against Hen.

Chimney couldn’t wait to have a baby of his own with Maddie but he was perfectly content holding Lola for now. “I’m your uncle Chimney and I’m going to protect you,” he assured the newborn. 

“We all are,” Bobby added.

When the crowd finally got to Lola and she started fussing, they all left the new family of four alone. Christopher peppered his sister with kisses before heading to the living room to watch TV.

Buck deposited the tired newborn in her bassinet and couldn’t stop staring at her. “Look at her,” he told Eddie in astonishment.

“I see her.”

Buck looked over at him and surged forward for another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this family - this loving, stubborn husband of his and their two perfect kids. Maybe they’d add to it (whether it was a pet or another baby was up in the air) someday but as of right now, they felt complete. 

Christopher offered to help with feedings and even changed some diapers (before declaring he was never doing it again, that is). He couldn’t stop holding Lola and talking to her. He even tried to read to her, but didn’t succeed in getting her to fall asleep that way. “She’s a little young for that, buddy,’ Buck told him one night.

“I know but I wanted to try.” He hugged his Buck and went to bed.

As per usual, Lola woke them up crying around one in the morning. When Buck got up to feed her, they both heard Christopher groaning. Both men couldn’t help but laugh. “I think he wants a refund on this younger sibling thing,” Eddie quipped. 

“Only when she wakes him up at all hours of the night.” Buck sat down in the rocking chair Athena bought for them and began feeding his daughter. “You enjoy our nightly ritual, Madeline Lola? You like waking your daddies and big brother up?” 

“I think she does. Look at the look on her face,” Eddie laughed as he squatted down next to them. 

Buck melted. “I can’t believe she’s mine - ours,” he corrected.

“Same.” Eddie was lucky as hell - the three most important people in his life were just steps away from him, and they weren’t going anywhere.

After Lola fell asleep, the two of them watched her in her bassinet for a little while before exhaustion caught up with them. They’d need a little bit of sleep before she woke them up yet again.

Buck and Eddie were elated Christopher pleaded with them for a sibling and kicked their asses into gear - they were meant to have Lola in their lives.


End file.
